1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child car seat, more particularly to a child car seat that is adjustable for children of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,298 discloses a car safety seat that comprises a shoulder pad 31, a seat belt 32, a connecting strap 33, a backrest 34 formed with a through hole 341, and a connecting member 35. The seat belt 32 extends movably through the through hole 341. The shoulder pad 31 is sleeved movably on a portion of the seat belt 32. The connecting strap 33 has an end portion connected co-movably to the shoulder pad 31 and an opposite end portion extending movably through the through hole 341 of the backrest 34 and connected to the seat belt 32 and the connecting member 35 behind the backrest 34. During a length adjustment of the seat belt 32, the seat belt 32 and the connecting strap 33 can be moved together such that the shoulder pad 31 is moved simultaneously relative to the seat belt 32 so as to accommodate children of different sizes.